Half of me is you
by DarkArtemis13
Summary: Yuzu tried to find the answer from a tragedy that took her family away from her. In her way she met Mei, a beautiful healer who had hidden intention behind her stoic and calm facade.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : Prologue

A night sky, full of stars and wonders. As everyone started their journey to the realm of dream. It was normal for everyone, yeah most people, but not for this girl, the girl who has emerald eyes, her emerald eyes witnessed a horrific event and it will haunt her for the rest of her life.

*Pant. Pant" Her breath got stuck in her lung. She kept running, she wanted to get away from that place, far far away. She didn't plan to come back, all she knew was going away, as far as her feet can run. "Arghhh" yelled a girl who was rolling on the ground. She didn't realize that fresh blood falling from her left arm, wood pieces cutting through her flesh, she felt exhausted and pain, but it couldn't be compared with the pain in her heart. She clutched her shirt over her heart, she didn't know how much more she could take but one thing that she knew, she had to live.

She tried to get up straight, holding her left arm while started to run again. Her left arm was badly injured, blood kept falling on the ground, she felt her conscious started to leave her.

"Why am I seeing blur? why is this happen to me?" her eyes didn't have any strength anymore as they started to close. "Why?", it was the last word from the girl.

Sound of bird chirping in the morning, it sounded relaxing and telling that everything was alright. The sun started to shine upon a girl face.

"Urghhhh" she tried to open her eyes, it felt heavy. She tried it again. Her throat felt sore and her head throbbing. "where am I?" she tried to clear her vision by blinked her eyes slowly. "since when the sky is beneath my feet or am I in heaven?" she questioned her self while tried to focus even more on her surroundings.

Minutes passed, then she realized that her body was tangled in a tree, her body hanging upside down. She saw only trees everywhere and a cliff. She might fall from that cliff yesterday, after regaining some of her strength, she tried to untangle her self. Right feet first and then, "Owww" her butt landed first on the ground, luckily it wasn't her face first. "Could I get any worse than this, I better should get going" she mumbled to herself. Her body felt sore, stiff & exhausted, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't give up. "I have to live," she said to herself as she kept walking while holding her injured arm.

She walked for hours, she found nothing unless trees and small animals. Her stomach kept drumming, begging for food. She didn't think about food since she woke up, she just wanted to keep walking. Until she found fewer and fewer trees, it seemed she arrived in a small village. "Rivenhill", a wooden sign appeared in the entrance of the village. "I thought I never been here before, for how far I ran last night", she lifted her hoodie above her head as she started walking again into the village. People seemed not to notice her since they just walked past her. "I don't have any weapon or armor to protect my self, I hope I don't get any troubles here" she kept her head down, tried to ignore her injured arm.

"I will buy some extra food for my journey" she came inside an inn. The inn looked not well maintained and have some people around to lunch or take a break from work. She walked over to the counter. An old man greeted her with an uninterested look, "what do you want stranger?". He didn't recognize who was the person in front of him.

With a hoarse voice, the girl answered, "It would be pleasant if you can provide me with some bread and a bottle of freshwater". She didn't need to sit, she just wanted to do her things quickly and then took a leave.

After couple of minutes, "here you go, all was 25 coins" the old man handed her food and a bottle of water. She took the food and gave the coins to the old man, "thank you, ah excuse me, sir. Can I ask you something?" she hoped it wouldn't be too much since she didn't want to attract some unwanted situation.

"what is it?" the old man turned his head to her, "I need to go to the Redvalley, do you know where it is?"

He seemed unsure but he cleared his throat, tried to answer her question, "I don't know exactly where the place is, but as far as I know, that place is a myth, some people thought there is a dungeon below, and people who were dragged there we believed that they won't be able to see sunlight anymore".

Sweat running down her chin after she heard those man explanation. She started to take a leave after she finished packing her belongings. Then, a loud voice was roaming outside the inn, an old woman enter inside the inn with a terror look, "they came". Everyone started panicking, she was too late to leave, she was unsure should hide inside the inn or left as soon as possible. "what should I do?", then she saw a door at back of the inn, "maybe its my way out from here", she turned her heel and started running for the back door. When she arrived at the door, she took a peek outside the inn. Quiet. She felt hesitated and unsure. She remembered the event from last night, she took a step back until she heard someone scream.

"Heelppppp, my daughter, they took my daughter" she heard a scream from a woman and a heartbreaking cry. She clutched her shirt over her heart, "it's hurt". She gathered her courage and opened the door, she saw those women fall on her knees while crying and calling her daughter name. Then she saw a glimpse of a man with a white cloak, it was the same cloak she saw from last night. "No, them again" sweat running down her temple, her heart started pounding. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm, forcing her to fall on her knees, the last thing she saw was a girl with a long black hair holding her and then she lost her consciousness.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 : A girl with long black hair

"Yuzuko"

"Yuzuko"

There was a voice echoing in her head. "Yuzuko", she knew that voice, maybe even too familiar for her. She saw 2 figures standing side by side, she didn't know for sure who they were, because everything around them was white and blank, it dazzled her eyes.

"Yuzuko, look at us", those two figures approached her, she couldn't see their face. She tried to reach them, but they were getting far and far away from her grasp. She wanted to speak, but her voice didn't come out. She tried to stand but she felt like her body was being tied.

"Goodbye Yuzuko"

"Nooooooooo", she abruptly sat up, woken up by a strange dream. She covered in sweat and panting. "what a nightmare" she sighed heavily. Looking down at her right palm, she thought a moment for what happened that night, the feeling, the promise. She clenched her palm and gritted her teeth when the memories came back flooding her mind.

"where am I?" she realized that she was in a room, the room was clean and tidy with a large bookshelf in the corner and an oak dresser, the room was small but it was enough for two occupants. Though the wall needed to be repainted and the room was quite humid.

Then she heard sound of footsteps on the stairs, sound like they were coming to the room, "I need to get out from here" she panicked, the memories from that night leave a trauma to her, she became more suspicious with unknown person, then she saw a window right away from the bed. "That's my way to escape", she got up quickly and then felt a sharp pain from her left arm, "urghhh" she bit her bottom lip, tried to hold the pain. She walked briskly to the window, she opened it and preparing to jump into the bushes down below, "now or never" she counted to her self, "1, 2, ..."

"What are you doing?" a stern voice coming from a girl who was standing by the frame door, she was surprised by that sudden voice, made her body jumped then she lost her balance and fell forward, "owwww" a loud voice could be heard from afar as she fell onto the bushes. Additional injuries granted.

A few minutes later, the black-haired girl came from the front door and approached her, she gave her hand to help her patient. "I will not hold you if you want to leave, but I can tell you will not live long if your arm wasn't treated properly", she said with her stern voice and calm demeanor.

"Hey, I don't know you, how I am supposed to believe that someone will treat me properly if I don't have any clue for who she is? " the blonde girl snapped back, she didn't want to be ungrateful but she wanted an explanation why she ended up being here, the way the black-haired girl looked at her didn't help either.

"I don't know you either, but it is my duty to help people", she said without any expression, seeming a little unsure with her decision to treat the blonde. "I am a healer in this village, so let's go inside, it is not safe being outside these days" she headed back to the front door first, leaving the blonde girl who was still busy removing herself from bushes.

"hey wait, ok ok, I need you to treat my arm, I don't have many coins but I'll try to pay you in another way" the blonde girl followed her inside her house as she spoke. The black-haired girl didn't answer as she prepared to set up her work. The blonde saw how simple her workplace, with two wooden chairs and a table in the middle, a cabinet was full of medicine and herbs, then a desk in the corner. She felt the blonde staring at her as she snapped back "what?"

"uhh...mmm nothing" the blonde got caught staring as she turned her gaze to the window.

"you can stay on the bed upstairs and try to get some rest, I will come up there once I finished with your medicine" she sighed deeply as she said without looking at the blonde. The blonde complied as she headed to the bedroom, but she suddenly turned around "sorry, can I ask your name? I am confused how am I suppose to call you"

*silent

"Mei, you can call me Mei" she answered, still without looking at the blonde.

"You have a beautiful name Mei, it suits you. Oh, by the way, my name is Yuzuko, but for you, Yuzu is enough", said the blonde while beaming her bright smile and still got no response from Mei. Although Yuzu wanted to ask much further, she got the vibe that Mei didn't want a conversation with her. Then she quietly walked to the bedroom, opened the door and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed while thinking about were she going to spend her afternoon sleeping or doing more productive activities.

Soon, Mei came with a glass of water, a loaf of bread and medicine. "what are you doing? You're supposed to be rest on the bed" Mei watched the blonde standing near the window. The sunray hit the blonde face perfectly as she turned around to face Mei. Mei saw Yuzu like a goddess from a story that Mei read when she was a kid. "I know, I'm just thinking for how long my arm will be healed" Yuzu tried to offer a weak smile.

Yuzu saw mei's eyebrow narrow slightly, but mei quicky recomposed her self as she spoke to the blonde, "if you want to heal fast then get some rest. Can you sit here? I made a lotion from herbs that I found from the forest", she said as she placed the tray on the bed stand table.

Yuzu complied as she walked and sat on the edge of the bed. She stretched her left arm, "ouww" yuzu winced at the first contact with the lotion, "hold on, it is good to stop the infection" Mei said as her hand applying the lotion on the blonde arm. Yuzu saw how calm and tender mei was. She captivated by mei simple action like applying the lotion on her arm. She found herself staring again on mei.

"ok, done. Get some rest and you will be better soon", Mei stated as she started to leave the room.

"Mei", she stopped in her track for leaving. "why did you help me?" asked the blonde as she stands up and walked slowly into Mei's direction.

"Is there any reason for me helping someone?" Mei turned her head to the side, clearly annoyed by the blonde question. "No, sorry I didn't mean that. Thank you, Mei". Mei then closed the door as she let the blonde to get some rest.

Morning came, she woke up as she stretches her body, Yuzu felt her arm was getting better, she could move it freely with no pain but felt still a little bit stiff, wondering where was Mei at this hour. She went downstairs as she saw Mei slept on the chair while her head resting on the table with her arm folded as a pillow. "oh Mei, I'm sorry" Yuzu said as she took a blanket and placing it over Mei.

She saw Mei figures, so gentle inside but strong outside. "I don't know anything about her but why I feel like we have some connection", she said to herself as she looked at the figure of sleeping Mei. "Maybe I can make her something for breakfast". She walked to the kitchen and searched for the ingredients but she found nothing unless a bunch of bread. "Did she eat only bread? She is a healer in this village, she must have enough to buy anything rather than these bread" she shook her head in sympathy as she left the room and headed to the bathroom. "I think I will take a bath first".

Meanwhile, Mei woke up as she heard knocking at the front door. She stood up and walked over to the front door, as she opened the door she was greeted by an old woman, her regular patient. The old woman asked for her usual medicine, she always came to Mei when she ran out of medicine. "Thank you my dear, I'm sorry I can only give you these bread" the old woman said as she handed the bread to Mei. "it is okay, it was my duty to help people here since they were nice and give me this place as a home" Her voice was tender and made the old woman smiled warmly to her. As the old woman left the house, the blonde accidentally overheard the conversation. She had finished taking a bath and planned to check up on Mei as she saw Mei talking with her patient.

When the old woman left, Yuzu walked over to Mei, "Hey Mei, I will go for a walk and you don't need to worry, my arm is not hurting anymore" She gave Mei a large smile and then took a step to the front door. Mei didn't say a word. Yuzu saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, she could feel her gaze on her back as she left and closed the door.

"maybe only these that I could do for her", she said as she left the house.

To be continued


End file.
